


Do Not Sacrifice For Us

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jack, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Conversation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel remind Jack that getting hurt wounds them too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Sacrifice For Us

Jack leaned heavily on Sam as Castiel got the door to the derelict cabin. The temperature was already dropping as the sun went down. Sam deposited Jack in a chair and went to help Castiel find wood and get the fireplace going. Jack started to get up to help, but a pair of glares put him right back on his butt.

Sam came back to check his injuries. "You have got to stop using yourself as bait. Those Wendigos could have eaten you."

"That would have been a novel experience."

Sam smacked him upside the back of the head. "Idiot."

Jack rubbed the spot. "I'm fine," he grumbled. 

"That is a relative term." Castiel came to the other side and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Jack shoved his hand off. "Don't waste your grace. I'll be fine." 

Over his head Cas and Sam shared a look. They both turned away and busied themselves preparing for the night, leaving Jack to stew and shiver. 

Sam got a thin supper together. Jack looked at the other two and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"I know what you thought," growled Sam. 

Castiel put a hand over his wrist. He looked at him, then Jack. "If we are going to work together then we need to work together. You are not expendable, Jack, even if you return to life."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. Castiel squeezed his arm, forming the middle of a circuit. "I felt that," said Jack, secretly glad for the way the touch of grace had eased his wounds. 

Sam fed Castiel a forkful. "We should eat and sleep. Can head out in the morning."

There was one bed, not really large enough for three grown men. Or two men and a small moose. Jack tried to argue that Sam should go in the middle but he ended up there with Castiel facing him and Sam curled around his back. Their feet tangled at the foot of the bed, hands gathered at Jack's chest. 

Some time in the night, Jack woke to Castiel's lips on his and Sam holding him against his chest. "Cas? Sam?"

"You were whimpering in your sleep," said Sam in his ear. His tongue slowly traced the shell of it, making him shiver. 

"It is cold. We should generate body heat," said Castiel, kissing Jack again and tangling a hand in Sam's hair. Jack moaned as they both pressed against him. 

"Well I am surrounded by hot men." Jack smiled against Castiel's lips. 

Sam raised up on one arm and leaned over, grabbing Castiel's hair and tonguing his mouth. Jack groaned as they fought for dominance inches from him, lit by cold moonlight from the window. 

Without breaking the kiss, Sam sat and half-rolled over Jack, hands pinning Cas's shoulders to the bed as he kissed him hard. Jack wiggled down and started mouthing Sam through his underwear, making him him thrust against his mouth. 

Raising his head a moment, Jack watched as the two continued to kiss. Smiling, he freed them both and knelt, taking them in hand. He mouthed one cock, then the other, reveling in the slightly different tastes. Suddenly he was aware they'd stopped kissing and looked up at two hungry pairs of eyes. 

Before Jack could back up Castiel was pinning him to the bed while Sam went for the lube. Kisses trailed down his jaw. He groaned as his underwear were tugged off and Sam's fingers rubbed his entrance. "Please," he moaned. 

"Now he wants us, Cas, you hear that?" Sam's voice was rough with passion. 

"He does seem to have changed his mind about working as a team." Jack grabbed at him but Castiel pinned his wrists, straddling his chest while Sam started to work him open. 

Castiel shifted forward, keeping him pinned as he rubbed his cock across Jack's lips. Jack opened his mouth for him, but Castiel held off. "Will you go off without us?"

Jack licked his lips. "No."

Sam crooked a finger, making him gasp. He looked around Castiel. "We mean it, Jack. You have to trust us."

"I do. But you guys can't get hurt like I can."

Castiel cupped his face. "You think you getting hurt or killed has no effect on us?"

Jack turned his head, guilty. Sam scooted over and kissed him gently, running his fingers through his hair. Castiel got off his chest and Sam rolled Jack so he was behind him again. Castiel kissed him just as sweetly, stretching out in front of him and swallowing Jack's moan as Sam pushed inside him. 

Sam wrapped one large hand around Jack and Castiel, stroking them together. Jack clung to both his lovers as they kissed over his shoulder. 

Driving them all together, it didn't take long, Sam spilling inside of Jack, then Jack and Cas coming almost together. Jack rolled onto his back and put his arms around them both. They settled in on his shoulders, Castiel drew the blankets over them and soon Jack heard Sam snoring softly. He kissed the top of Sam's head and Castiel shifted against him. "I mean it, Jack," he whispered. "You need to stop."

"I will try. I promise. And thank you for not letting me get eaten." Jack kissed his forehead. 

Castiel huffed a little. "You're welcome." Soon peaceful snoring was the only sound in the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
